Seule
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Felicity a ete enlevee. Ses pensees, ses regrets alors qu'elle est seule dans une cave, attendant la mort. Ma premiere fic Arrow, soyez indulgents.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : **bonjour chers lecteurs. Ceci est ma première fic sur** _Arrow_. **Si ce premier texte vous plait, il se pourrait que j'écrive une suite. Je n'ai commencé la série qu'il y a un mois et je l'adore. Alors je me suis dis, pourquoi pas écrire dessus ? Quand je pense que j'ai croisé Stephen Amel a Monte Carlo et que je n'ai même pas fait de photo avec lui. Je m'en veux vraiment. J'espère le revoir un jour.**

 **Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture,**

 _Sweety_

* * *

 **Seule**

* * *

Le froid. C'est la première chose qu'elle remarqua lorsqu'elle s'éveilla. Il faisait froid, très froid. Et sa courte jupe ne faisait rien pour l'aider à combattre ce froid. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de choisir cette jupe ce matin. A bien penser, elle portait des jupes et des robes tous les jours. Hier, aujourd'hui, demain, et probablement tous les jours qui allaient suivre.

Y aurait-il d'autres jours à suivre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

L'humidité. La deuxième chose qui lui vint a l'esprit. Elle pouvait entendre le goute a goute non loin sur sa gauche. Et sentir la flaque dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Certainement la raison de ce froid intense qu'elle ressentait a cet instant.

Elle tenta de bouger, de se déplacer un peu pour se reposer sur quelque chose de sec. Quoi que l'idée soit bonne, ce serait inutile. Ses vêtements étaient mouillés de toute façon.

La pénombre. Troisième chose. Il faisait très sombre et elle ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose. En passant une main sur son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas ses lunettes. Autre raison pour laquelle elle ne voyait presque rien. Elle aurait du porter ses lentilles ce matin. Elle préférait les lunettes, elles faisaient partie de sa nouvelle personnalité, de ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Mais bon, inutile de revenir la dessus. Elle n'avait ni ses lunettes, ni ses lentilles, point.

La dernière chose qu'elle remarqua, et pas la moindre : la douleur. Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Elle avait déjà souffert par le passé, comme lorsqu'elle était tombée d'un arbre a l'âge de sept ans en voulant jouer avec son voisin. Elle avait eu très mal ce jour là, partout. Mais aujourd'hui, la douleur était bien plus forte.

Elle tenta de se lever, juste pour savoir si elle en était capable. Elle posa les mains au sol et poussa, puis s'aida du mur pour se redresser. Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu, elle perdit un peu l'équilibre, se rattrapa au mur. Oui, elle pouvait tenir debout.

Marcher maintenant. Elle fit un pas en avant et se retrouva immédiatement au sol, à genoux. Sa main glissa le long de sa jambe et s'arrêta à sa cheville. Elle comprit pourquoi elle était tombée. Elle était enchainée au mur. Alors elle pouvait se lever mais pas marcher.

Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, de savoir comment elle était arrivée la. Mais rien, le trou noir. Elle se souvenait juste d'être sortit de sa voiture et de s'être dirigée vers son immeuble. Apres ça, plus rien. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, qui l'avait enlevée et ce qu'on lui voulait.

Elle sentit la peur monter en elle. Elle n'avait pas souvent peur. Il lui arrivait parfois de se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses, mais elle savait qu'Oliver viendrait la secourir. Cette fois elle avait peur car elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas, pas cette fois.

Elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber volontairement. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pourrait rien pour elle.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues glacées. Elle ne pleurait pas souvent, mais pour une fois, elle estimait en avoir le droit. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait été désespérée. Personne ne se douterait de son absence avant longtemps. Et lorsqu'ils le feraient, il serait trop tard. Elle serait déjà probablement morte. Alors oui, si elle voulait pleurer, elle en avait le droit.

Oliver ne s'inquiéterait pas de son absence pour la simple raison qu'elle devait partir en vacances. Elle ne le faisait jamais, ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Des années. Mais leur dernière affaire avait été difficile pour elle, très difficile. Elle avait ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner un peu de la souffrance et de la colère de son travail de nuit. Si elle devait être honnête, elle avait surtout besoin de s'éloigner d'Oliver, tout simplement.

Il n'y était pour rien, du moins pas vraiment. Les sentiments qu'elle lui portait étaient devenu trop difficile à cacher. Et comme il ne les partageait pas, la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée avait été de partir quelques temps.

Elle devait s'absenter une semaine. Une longue semaine seule avec ses pensées, ses regrets. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait voir sa mère, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Mais en réalité, elle avait prévu de passer cette semaine chez elle à ne rien faire. Ce n'était pas forcement le meilleur moyen de penser a autre chose, mais elle ne voulait voir personne, pas même sa mère.

Voilà pourquoi personne ne s'inquiéterait pour elle avant au moins une semaine. Et maintenant, elle le regrettait. Pourquoi avait-elle mentit ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle simplement pas dit qu'elle passerait la semaine chez elle à se reposer ? Peut-être avait-elle eu peur que Digg passe la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pour s'assurer que tout aille bien.

Et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans cette cave et elle ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle avait froid, elle avait mal, elle avait peur. Mais plus que tout, elle voulait revoir Oliver. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, même si elle devait se ridiculiser. Elle voulait revoir son regard bleu se poser sur elle avec tendresse, même pour lui dire qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant était Oliver.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Elle s'imagina ailleurs, dans un endroit plus chaud, plus sec, plus confortable. Elle s'imagina assise devant son ordinateur, Oliver et Digg discutant derrière elle. Elle s'imagina lever les yeux au ciel en les entendant se chamailler comme des gamins. Oui, elle voulait tout ça maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'avoir.

Peu à peu, elle sentit la fatigue l'envahir, le goutte à goutte ayant un effet hypnotique sur son esprit si fatigue.

 **-ooo-**

Felicity s'éveilla soudain au bruit de la porte. Quelqu'un arrivait et la peur qui avait fini par se cacher au fond de son esprit revint à grand pas. Quelqu'un arrivait et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Allait-elle mourir ce soir, ou ce matin ? Elle ne savait même plus. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était la, mais cela devait faire bien longtemps.

Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle s'était éveillée dans cette cave. La peur qu'elle avait ressentit. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulée avant que quelqu'un ne vienne la voir pour lui apporter a mangé. Elle le savait grâce à la montre qu'elle avait au poignet. Au début, elle avait fait attention à l'heure, pour pouvoir se situer dans le temps. Mais après plusieurs jours de captivité, sans nourriture, sans personne pour lui parler, complètement seule, elle avait fini par abandonner. A quoi bon savoir. Elle allait mourir de toute façon.

Elle n'avait eut à manger que trois fois. Son corps était faible, elle avait maigrit, elle le voyait bien. Son chemisier autrefois moulant était bien trop large pour elle. Sa jupe ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille autour de sa tête.

Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était la, pourquoi on l'avait enlevée, ce qu'on lui voulait. Personne ne lui avait rien dit. Elle n'avait vu personne de toute façon. Elle dormait beaucoup et c'est lorsqu'elle dormait que son kidnappeur déposait a manger dans sa cave. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais entendu.

Alors aujourd'hui, elle savait que c'était la fin. Elle ne dormait pas et une personne entrait dans la cave. Elle allait mourir sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle et elle retint sa respiration. Elle n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Faire la morte ne servirait à rien puisque son kidnappeur savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas encore morte. Il venait pour finir le travail.

Une main se posa sur sa joue et elle frissonna involontairement. Elle cru l'espace d'un instant que cette main était celle d'Oliver, qu'il l'avait retrouvé, qu'il venait la sauver. Mais c'était impossible. Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle l'imaginait.

« Felicity, » souffla la personne en face d'elle.

Cette voix lui semblait si familière qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. A sa grande surprise, elle vit Oliver.

« J'ai des hallucinations,» murmura-t-elle. « Et je te vois. Mon dernier souhait avant la fin. »

« Tu ne vas pas mourir Felicity, » lui répondit l'hallucination. « Je te l'interdis. »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment la, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Je voudrais tellement que ce soit toi, que tu sois venus pour me sauver. »

« C'est vraiment moi et je suis venus pour te sauver. »

« Je voulais te le dire avant de mourir, » continua-t-elle, « même si ce n'est pas vraiment toi c'est mieux que rien. Je t'aime Oliver. »

L'hallucination ne lui répondit pas, mais elle la vit écarquiller les yeux de surprise avant de lui offrir un tendre sourire. Elle sentit la main lui caresser la joue et elle ferma les yeux de bien être. Il avait l'air tellement vrai. Sa main sur sa joue était chaude, son regard si tendre.

Elle leva son bras pour poser sa main sur la joue de son hallucination, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Elle offrit à son hallucination un dernier sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

 **-ooo-**

La première chaude qu'elle remarqua en s'éveillant fut la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Elle en avait rêvée si souvent. La chaleur et le sec. Et la douceur des draps sur son corps. La grosse couverture la recouvrant jusqu'au menton.

Attendez une minute, depuis quand avait-elle une couverture, et des draps ?

Felicity se redressa soudainement, mais retomba sur le lit. Le lit. Elle n'avait pas de lit dans sa cave. Ni de draps, ni de couverture. Il ne faisait pas chaud dans sa cave. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qu'elle était dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle avait encore mal, son corps était encore maigre. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être au paradis. Où était-elle ? Qui l'avait emmené ici ? Qu'allait-on lui faire.

La peur remonta à la surface. La peur de la mort. Oh, comme elle aurait voulut mourir dans cette cave, plutôt que de se retrouver dans cette chambre.

Elle entendit alors des voix de l'autre côte de la porte, dans le couloir. Deux hommes parlaient de l'autre coté de cette porte et elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

Elle rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient et quitta le lit. Elle regretta aussitôt la chaleur des draps, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester la. Elle devait se sauver. Elle n'avait plus de chaines pour la retenir au mur, elle était libre de ses mouvements. C'était sa chance et elle allait la saisir.

Elle marcha lentement, tentant de trouver une autre issue. Elle vit une porte à sa gauche et se dirigea vers elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'atteindre, la chambre s'ouvrit et, du coin de l'œil, elle vit un homme entrer et se précipiter vers elle.

Elle attrapa la première chose qu'elle trouva pour se défendre. Un coupe papier. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle était trop faible pour s'en sortir mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire pour autant. Elle attrapa le coupe papier à deux mains et se le planta avec autant de force que possible dans le ventre.

« NON, » hurla l'homme en la rattrapant dans sa chute.

Elle vit un autre homme entrer dans la chambre mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. La douleur était bien trop forte pour qu'elle s'en inquiété. Elle pouvait sentir le sang couler de son ventre sur ses mains, ainsi que celle de son ravisseur.

« Accroche-toi Felicity, » lui dit l'homme. « Tu vas t'en sortir. Digg la trousse de secours. »

Elle devait encore halluciner. Elle voyait encore Oliver, mais elle voyait également Digg, aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre.

« Oliver que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda une voix de femme qu'elle cru être Thea. « Oh mon Dieu Felicity. »

Felicity regarda autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle n'hallucinait pas.

« Ol… Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Ca va aller, tu vas t'en sortir, » murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. « On va s'occuper de toi maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Felicity sourit tristement à Oliver. Tout ce temps passé dans cette cave, sans nourriture, sans personne, lui avait fait perdre espoir. Elle avait cru rêver alors qu'elle était enfin de retour auprès de ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Et maintenant elle allait mourir.

Mais elle ne serait pas seule. Oliver, Diggle et Thea étaient la. Ce n'était peut-être pas juste pour eux, mais elle était heureuse de ne pas mourir seule.

Elle ferma les yeux une dernière fois et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le cri d'agonie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N2** **: alors, vous voulez une suite ? Vous avez aimé ? Faite le moi savoir dans un commentaire.**

 **Bonne fin de journée.**

 _Sweety 03/02/2016_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **: woua, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de commentaires sur cet OS, qui est maintenant devenu une fic. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une fic, en général je ne reçois pas autant de commentaires. Mais puisque vous aimez tant, voici un second chapitre.**

 **Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre. Il faut dire que j'écris quand j'ai le temps et de l'inspiration. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Deux chapitres en deux jours. Vous en avez de la chance. Mais il faudra attendre un peu pour le suivant. Certainement Samedi.**

 **Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _Sweety_

* * *

 **Seule**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Il faisait les cents pas dans le couloir depuis des heures. Il ne sentait pas la fatigue. La seule chose qu'il ressentait à cet instant était la peur. Il avait peur de la perdre, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout sur cette Terre, celle qui faisait battre son cœur. La femme qui l'avait changé, celle qui était sa force, sa seule raison de vivre.

Oliver n'avait que faire des autres. Une seule femme comptait pour lui : Felicity.

Il venait juste de la retrouver, il ne voulait pas la perdre de nouveau. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce temps à la chercher.

Il avait presque perdu espoir des semaines plus tôt. Presque.

Elle était partit un jour, et n'était jamais revenue. Elle devait juste partir une semaine en vacances, une simple semaine qui s'était transformée en deux mois. Deux long mois sans nouvelles, sans savoir si elle était en vie, sans savoir s'il allait la revoir un jour.

Le lendemain de son dépars il avait voulut l'appeler. Juste pour savoir si elle était bien arrivée, pour savoir si son vol s'était bien passé. En réalité, il voulait juste entendre sa voix. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps loin de tout ça. Il lui avait donné ce temps, il lui avait donné une semaine.

Mais lorsqu'était arrivé le jour de son retour, il ne l'avait pas vu.

Il s'était inquiété toute la semaine qu'elle ne donne aucune nouvelle. Digg lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était sur les nerfs, bien plus que d'habitude. Que l'absence de Felicity l'avait changé. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser Digg.

Le lendemain, ne la voyant toujours pas, il avait fini par appeler sa mère. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce coup de téléphone changerait. Lorsque Donna lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni parlé a sa fille depuis des mois, il avait cru que son monde s'écroulait.

Felicity lui avait mentit. Elle n'avait jamais eut l'intention de se rendre chez sa mère. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle avait une semaine de vacances. Elle était partit sans dire a personne où elle se rendait. Il lui en avait voulut. Il avait même était si en colère contre elle qu'il avait déjà préparé ce qu'il lui dirait lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

Mais elle n'était pas revenue. Jamais.

Il avait passé deux mois à la chercher sans relâche. Il avait interrogé tout ceux qui auraient put l'aider. Mais personne n'avait put lui répondre. Personne ne savait où elle était.

Il avait finit par contacter Lance. Il avait besoin de plus que ce qu'Arrow pouvait faire pour elle. Il avait besoin de l'aide de la police et il savait a quel point Lance appréciait Felicity. Il savait que l'homme voyait Felicity comme une de ses filles, quelqu'un qu'il devait aider, protéger.

Il était allé le voir en tant qu'Oliver Queen, ami et patron de Felicity Smoak. Il ne pouvait plus cacher son inquiétude pour elle. Il ne voulait plus la cacher.

Ensemble, ils avaient tout fait pour la retrouver. Lance sachant qu'il était Arrow, il leur était plus facile de travailler ensemble. Ils avaient alors revu toutes les affaires sur lesquelles Team Arrow avait travaillé ces derniers mois. Ils avaient passé des heures à chercher une piste.

Ils avaient fini par trouver et le cœur d'Oliver s'était affolé. Le pire était à craindre. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il retrouverait Felicity vivante.

Il n'y avait pas pensé, pourtant il aurait dut. Tout cela paraissait si logique maintenant. Leur dernière affaire avait été la cause du dépars de Felicity. Du moins en partie. Il aurait dut savoir qu'elle était également la cause de sa disparition.

 **-ooo-**

Digg s'approcha d'Oliver et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Oliver ne reprenne. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour occuper son esprit.

Avant, il se serait défoulé en faisant du sport, en s'entrainant. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas. Il ne s'imaginait pas s'éloigner de cette pièce. Il avait peur que le pire arrive durant son absence. Il avait besoin d'être ici.

Il savait parfaitement que sa présence ne changerait rien. Mais il en avait besoin.

Felicity était de l'autre coté de cette double porte, luttant pour sa vie. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il revoyait encore son visage au manoir, sur le sol de sa chambre. Il revoyait son regard, comprenant enfin qu'elle était en sécurité. Mais il revoyait aussi la résignation. Elle se savait mourir mais elle ne semblait pas avoir peur. Elle semblait au contraire soulagée.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi vouloir mourir alors qu'elle était enfin avec lui, dans ses bras.

Puis il repensa à son regard, son attitude dans la cave. Une hallucination. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait appelé. Une hallucination, son désir le plus profond devenu réalité au moment de mourir. Elle le voulait avec elle, elle ne voulait pas mourir seule.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il avait trop besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Il n'était plus rien sans elle. Il n'aurait plus la volonté de continuer si elle n'était plus là.

« Oliver, tu devrais aller manger quelque chose, » lui dit alors Digg.

« Je ne partirait pas tant que je ne saurais pas si elle va s'en sortir, » s'obstina-t-il. « Je refuse de partir sans savoir. »

« Elle va s'en sortir, » assura Thea, assise un peu plus loin sur une chaise dans le couloir. « Elle est forte. Et en plus, elle ne te laisserait pas seul. Elle va s'en sortir pour toi. »

« Tu n'as pas vu son regard Thea, tu n'as pas vu la résignation dans ses yeux. Elle voulait mourir. »

Silence. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit de plus après cette révélation. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être qu'ils avaient été trop long a la retrouver et que maintenant Felicity ne voulait plus vivre. Ils avaient du mal à y croire, mais c'était une possibilité.

Ils savaient tous a quel point Felicity était forte. Elle était peut-être la plus forte d'entre eux. Mais après deux mois de captivité, surtout si elle les avait passés dans cette cave, elle avait certainement perdu espoir. Peut-être pensait-elle que la mort était une délivrance.

Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces deux longs mois. Ils auraient pu interroger ses ravisseurs, si Oliver ne les avait pas tués. De la légitime défense. Il avait tué le premier pour sauver sa sœur. Le deuxième s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cave où ils savaient trouver Felicity. Il n'avait voulut prendre aucun risque.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Le médecin qui s'occupait de Felicity était le meilleur. Oliver s'en était assuré. Oh bien entendu il avait émit des objections quant a l'endroit où il devait opérer la jeune femme. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Sa vie était encore en danger. Tous les hommes de l'organisation n'avaient pas été arrêtés. Oliver ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils apprennent où elle se trouvait.

 **-ooo-**

Apres encore une heure, une très longue heure d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

A la surprise de tous, Oliver ne bougea pas. Il ne se précipita pas vers le médecin, ne le bombarda pas de question sur la sante de Felicity. Il resta figé sur place, comme une statue. Comme s'il avait peur des réponses.

Digg se chargea de poser les questions, et tous attendirent de savoir.

« J'ai fais de mon mieux, mais elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire, » avoua l'homme en se passant une main sur son visage fatigué. « Les prochaines vingt quatre heures seront décisives. »

« Pouvons-nous la voir ? » S'enquit Thea en se levant timidement de sa chaise.

« Une personne a la fois, » accepta le médecin.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Oliver, toujours immobile au milieu du couloir.

Il ne leur prêta pas attention. Il avança lentement vers la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant.

Qu'allait-il trouver de l'autre coté ? Dans quel état était Felicity ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, fit un pas en avant et entra.

 **-ooo-**

Felicity était pâle. Allongée dans le grand lit, celui d'Oliver. Ses cheveux blonds autour de sa tête. Son visage, ses bras, son corps entier était si maigre. Elle n'avait jamais été si maigre. Elle ne devait pas l'être. Elle était déjà assez mince. Il allait devoir s'occuper de ça.

Il vint se placer près du lit. Il baissa le regard vers la jeune femme. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses yeux bruler. Sa vision se brouilla et il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que les larmes ne se mettent à couler le long de ses joues. Il ne les sécha pas. Quelle importance.

Oliver approcha le gros fauteuil sur lequel il avait passé tant de temps à lire lorsqu'il était encore petit garçon. Une époque où la vie était plus facile pour lui. Pour sa famille.

Il attrapa la main de Felicity. Elle était froide. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ses mains devaient être chaudes. La chaleur était un signe de bonne santé, de vie. Elle allait vivre, elle devait vivre. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il refusait qu'il en soit autrement.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta d'être là, de lui tenir la main. Il lui faisait savoir qu'il était là. Il n'avait pas la force de parler. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire de toute façon. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il savait qu'il était en partis responsable de son dépars deux mois plus tôt. Il ne savait pas la vraie raison, mais il savait qu'il en faisait partis. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle lui reprochait, pourquoi elle était partit. Et pour ce faire, elle devait se réveiller.

Il voulait qu'elle se réveille pour pouvoir lui répondre. Il avait besoin de lui dire la vérité. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il pouvait le lui dire maintenant. D'après certains médecins, même les patients dans le coma pouvaient vous entendre. Felicity n'était pas dans le coma. Elle pouvait donc l'entendre.

Mais il ne voulait pas faire cette confession alors qu'elle dormait. Il voulait voir son visage lorsqu'il lui dirait, il voulait voir sa réaction. Il voulait pouvoir se souvenir de cet instant pour le reste de sa vie.

Le temps passa sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Les heures passèrent. La fatigue n'était pas loin. Il la sentait vouloir prendre possession de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir, pas maintenant. Il voulait rester éveiller pour Felicity. Il voulait la voir se réveiller. Il devait la voir se réveiller.

Mais son corps ne l'écouta pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il s'endormit.

 **-ooo-**

Oliver sentit un mouvement sous sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lorsqu'il vit Felicity bouger. Il approcha du lit, se pencha vers elle. Il la fixa, enregistrant le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Sa main bougea une nouvelle fois. Elle allait se réveiller. Il allait bientôt revoir ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux. Ils lui manquaient.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait mal. Il aurait voulut prévenir le médecin, lui demander de donner a Felicity quelque chose pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Mais il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il voulait d'abord qu'elle se réveille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule cette fois. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tente de nouveau quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la mettre en danger.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Oliver s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Elle avait passé tellement de temps seule avec sa peur de cette cave. Seule. Rien que l'idée de la savoir effrayée, seule, lui était insupportable.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y vit la peur l'espace d'un instant. Il n'aimait définitivement pas voir la peur dans son regard. Il allait s'assurer de ne plus jamais voir ça.

Oliver sentit Felicity bouger sa main dans la sienne. Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains. Son pouce lui caressait le dessus de la main. Elle savait qui il était. Peut-être cherchait-elle à savoir s'il était vrai, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas une hallucination. Il sourit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et qu'elle sourit. Elle l'avait reconnut.

« Oliver, » souffla-t-elle. « Tu es vrai. »

« Oui, c'est bien moi, » répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix. « Les hallucinations sont partit en vacance et m'ont demandés de venir te tenir compagnie. »

« Tant mieux, je préfère le vrai. Mon hallucination me caressait souvent les joues, me prenait dans ses bras quand j'avais froid. Mais il ne m'a jamais embrassé et moi je le voulais. Enfin, sur la joue, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse sur la joue. Non… Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse. Je… »

Oliver ne put retenir un éclat de rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il adorait écouter Felicity. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps. Entendre sa voix lui avait tant manqué.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il adorait aussi la voir rougir. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle rougissait.

Il se pencha vers elle lentement et posa ses lèvres sur son autre joue. Il s'écarta, attendant une réaction.

Elle avait les yeux encore plus écarquillés. Elle était sous le choc. Mais bientôt, ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire éblouissant. Ça aussi ça lui avait manqué. Son sourire était si beau.

« Tu n'es définitivement pas une hallucination, » murmura-t-elle.

« Non, pas une hallucination. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, échangeant ces regards qui parlaient pour eux.

Oliver mourrait d'envi de lui poser des questions, de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle parlerait lorsqu'elle serait prête. Elle était en vie, elle était avec lui. C'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

Soudain, Felicity se figea. Elle retira sa main de celle d'Oliver.

« Oh mon Dieu, » souffla-t-elle. « Je… J'ai… J'ai essayé de me tuer. J'ai voulu mourir. Je… Je suis désolée Oliver, je suis tellement désolée. »

« Hey, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute, » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. « Tu avais peur, tu ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. »

« Mais j'ai pris ce coupe papier, » continua-t-elle. « Je me suis poignardée parce que je croyais que tu allais me tuer. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi Oliver, je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais juste en finir avec la peur, la douleur. » Elle fit une pause, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui. « Je… Je voulais que tu me trouve, je voulais que tu me sauve. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi Oliver. J'avais si peur. »

Oliver ne dit pas un mot. Il pouvait entendre le remord et la culpabilité dans sa voix. Elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle avait agit d'instinct. Il était fier d'elle, même s'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir se vider de son sang dans ses bras.

Voyant a quel point elle se sentait mal, il fit la seule chose qui pourrait la rassurer. Il se leva du fauteuil, tira la couverture et se glissa dans le lit.

Felicity le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Lorsqu'il passa un bras dans son dos pour l'attirer a lui, elle le laissa faire. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, ferma les yeux.

« Tu es bien plus confortable que mon hallucination, » finit-elle par dire et Oliver sourit. « Je me sens si chaude. »

« J'ai cette effet là sur les femmes, » dit-il innocemment.

« Euh, je voulais dire que je n'ai pas froid, que ton corps e réchauffe. Non. Je voulais dire que ta chaleur corporelle est… »

Oliver posa son index sur les lèvres de Felicity pour la faire taire.

« J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire Felicity, et je suis heureux que tu n'es plus froid. Tu ne devrais jamais avoir froid, ni peur, ni mal. A partir de maintenant, ma mission et de faire en sorte que tu ne ressentes plus jamais ça. »

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours être avec moi Oliver, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Tu seras bien obligé de rentrer chez toi le soir. Tu ne pourras pas me tenir chaud dans mon lit la nuit, me tenir la main quand je retourne a ma voiture le soir et qu'il fait nuit noir. »

« Si je peux, » assura-t-il.

« Comment ? » Demanda timidement l'informaticienne.

« En te raccompagnant à ta voiture le soir, en dormant avec toi la nuit. »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

Oliver rapprocha son visage de celui de Felicity. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Parce que je t'aime Felicity et je refuse de me séparer de toi, même pour une nuit. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur le siennes avec douceur. Il ne resta que quelques secondes, mais pour Felicity cela sembla durer des heures. Elle ne bougea pas, mais sourit contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux.

Elle venait de s'endormir.

Il lui poserait les questions plus tard. Pour le moment, elle avait besoin de repos.

Il ferma lui aussi les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration lente et douce de cette femme qui était tout pour lui.

Elle savait à présent ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Demain, elle voudrait certainement en parler. Après tout, c'était Felicity. Mais demain. Pour le moment, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de dormir.

* * *

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N2** **: alors, vous aimez toujours ? Une suite vous tente ? Moi oui. Mais je vais attendre de voir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Sachez que chaque commentaire me donne un sourire. Ça me fait tellement plaisir, surtout que c'est ma première fic sur** _Arrow_ **.**

 **Bonne nuit a tous.**

 _Sweety 04/02/2016_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** **: bonsoir a tous. Me revola avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci encore a tous pour vos merveilleux commentaires. Ca me fait tellement plaisir que vous aimiez ma fic. Encore un chapitre court, mais je manque de temps pour écrire plus.**

 **Si j'écris une autre fic un jour, les chapitres seront plus longs, c'est promis.**

 **Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _Sweety_

* * *

 **Seule**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

La nuit fut courte. Felicity se réveilla plusieurs fois. Les cauchemars. Elle refusa d'en parler, n'étant pas encore prête. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver se sente coupable. Il se reprochait assez de choses comme ça.

A chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, des larmes sur les joues, Oliver la serrait contre lui, murmurant des mots de réconforts à son oreille. Aucune question ne fut posée. Elle n'aurait pas répondu et il le savait. Il ne pensait pas lui-même être prêt a entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

La voir souffrir en silence ainsi lui fendait le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Mais il pouvait faire en sorte que l'avenir soit meilleur. C'était bien son intention. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne faire souffrir Felicity. Elle avait déjà bien assez souffert.

Aupetit matin, Digg frappa à la porte. Il voulait voir Felicity, savoir si elle allait bien. Le médecin attendait également qu'elle se réveille. Il devait l'examiner, s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas d'infection.

Oliver avait complètement oublié l'homme qui avait sauvé la vie de la jeune femme.

Le médecin arriva quelques minutes après Digg, forçant le garde du corps à quitter la pièce. Oliver ne bougea pas du lit, refusant d'être de nouveau séparé de la jeune femme. Mais le médecin ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il le chassa sans ménagement, lui donnant sa veste en passant.

Avant de quitter la chambre, le jeune homme posa son regard sur Felicity. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Il y répondit, puis sortit. La porte se ferma derrière lui.

La jeune femme était à présent seule avec le médecin. Elle craignait d'être examinée. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir garder son secret bien longtemps, ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé avouer a Oliver. Les marques qu'il n'avait pas vues, résultats de tortures qu'elle avait subit. Comment aurait-elle put lui dire ?

Le médecin s'approcha du lit, un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son regard effrayé. Il prit place dans le fauteuil a coté du lit, attendant qu'elle lui fasse un signe, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle se sentait assez en confiance. Il n'attendit pas longtemps.

« Alors mademoiselle Felicity, comment vous sentez-vous ? » S'enquit l'homme.

« Je… Je vais bien mais, » elle hésita un moment, baissa le regard. « Qui s'est occupé de moi après avoir été retrouvé ? »

« C'est moi, » répondit le médecin. « J'étais dans la cuisine lorsque vous avez tenté de mettre fin a votre vie. »

« Je ne voulais pas mourir, » assura-t-elle avec conviction. « Je voulais juste… J'avais peur, je croyais que… »

« Que vous étiez toujours là bas, » finit-il à sa place. « Je comprends et je ne vous juge pas. C'est tout à fait normal. »

De nouveau le silence. Felicity n'osait pas demander, elle avait peur de la réponse. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers l'homme, ne s'en sentant pas la force. Mais elle devait savoir, elle en avait besoin.

« Vous avez surement vu mes… les traces de tor… »

« Oui. »

« Avez-vous… En avez-vous parlé a… »

« Non, » avoua l'homme. « Ils m'ont posé des questions, beaucoup de questions. Surtout Oliver. » Il posa une main sur le bras de Felicity. « Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous. »

« Je sais. » Elle leva un regard embuait de larmes vers l'homme. « Mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Il ne doit jamais savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il se reproche ce qu'il m'est arrivé. »

« Il finira par le savoir, » ajouta le médecin. « Vous allez faire des cauchemars. Vous allez devoir lui en parler. Vous ne pourrez pas toujours garder tout ça en vous. Il pourra vous aider. Je connais Oliver depuis longtemps. Je sais ce qu'il a vécu, j'ai vu son dossier médical. Il pourra vous comprendre. »

« Mais je ne pourrais rien lui dire parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ça. Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris en voyant les marques sur mon corps. Je ne sais pas qui me les a faites. Je ne sais rien. »

Felicity s'effondra, en larmes. Le médecin avait raison. Elle devrait parler à Oliver, elle allait devoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais que lui dire exactement ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne saurait probablement jamais. Mais a bien y penser, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » Demanda finalement Felicity. « Je veux dire, en m'examinant, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Felicity, ce que je vais vous dire ne vas pas être facile a entendre. Etes-vous certaine de le vouloir ? » S'enquit-il, inquiet tout de même.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prête. Je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour. Mais je dois savoir. Je préfère savoir que de rester dans l'ignorance pour le reste de ma vie. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

 **-ooo-**

Oliver faisait de nouveau les cents pas dans le couloir. L'attente lui était insupportable. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour Felicity. Le médecin ne lui avait rien dit la veille sur ce qu'avait vecu Felicity et il ne lui dirait certainement rien aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il avait bien voulut dire c'est que les prochaines vingt quatre heures seraient décisives. Felicity était une battante, une survivante. Elle s'était réveillée et semblait aller bien. Mais qu'en savait-il exactement ?

Il avait vu les marques sur sa cheville, les traces de piqures sur ses bras. Elle avait certainement été droguée. Il ne savait rien de plus. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de savoir ce qu'elle avait vecue. Pourrait-il un jour se pardonner de ne pas s'être inquiété plus tôt pour elle ? Des vacances. Elle devait seulement partir en vacances. Elle ne devait pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Elle ne devait pas être enlevée. Elle ne devait pas…

Oliver finit par s'assoir sur la chaise que Thea avait désertée. Sa jeune sœur était partit se reposer dans sa chambre. Elle était restée dans le couloir à attendre toute la nuit. Digg lui avait dit avoir renvoyé Thea un peu avant que le médecin arrive.

Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas s'être plus occupé de Thea. Il avait passé ces deux derniers mois à chercher Felicity. Il ne s'était occupé de rien d'autre, pas même de son travail a _Queen Consolidated_. Digg lui avait apprit que Thea avait prit sur elle de s'occuper de l'entreprise, en plus de leur boite de nuit, _Verdant_. Il avait été surprit, mais si fier. Thea avait murit a cause de la disparition de Felicity.

Il allait devoir passer un peu de temps avec elle. La jeune femme n'avait pas eut une vie facile. Il n'avait pas été assez présent depuis son retour de l'ile. Thea avait perdu son frère sept ans plus tôt, mais ne l'avait pas vraiment retrouvé lorsqu'il était revenu deux ans plus tôt. Il s'était lancé à fond dans sa quête de justice. Il voulait faire honneur à la mémoire de son père.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait seul. Sa sœur dormait dans sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir et Felicity se trouvait dans sa chambre avec un médecin. Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait tout ca bien longtemps. Il savait que son enlèvement était le résultat de leur dernière affaire. Il était responsable de ses deux mois d'enfer. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Apres encore une heure, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le médecin sortit. Il avait un visage sombre. Cela ne voulait rien dire de bon. Son cœur s'emballa a l'idée que quelque chose de grave était arrivé a Felicity pendant qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir, juste a coté d'elle, mais pourtant si loin.

« Alors docteur, comment va-t-elle ? »S'enquit Oliver en s'approchant du médecin.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire, » répondit le médecin. « Elle refuse que je partage son état de santé avec qui que ce soit. »

« Mais elle va bien ? Elle va s'en remettre n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle va s'en remettre, » assura l'homme. « Mais elle va avoir besoin d'aide. Elle a vecu l'enfer, il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre. »

« Est-ce… Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Non. Elle ne se rappel de rien. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle a été droguée pendant sa captivité. Elle ne se rappellera probablement jamais de ce qui lui est arrivé pendant ces deux mois. » Le médecin s'approcha, posa une main sur le bras d'Oliver. « Elle a peur de vous parler. Elle ne veut pas ajouter à votre culpabilité. Alors sachez que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. C'est de vous dont elle aura besoin. »

« Je ne sais pas si je… »

« Elle tient beaucoup à vous, tout comme vous tenez à elle. Alors soyez là pour elle. Soyez présent, à l'écoute. Elle ne demande rien de plus. »

« Je serais là. »

Le médecin s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant Oliver seul devant la porte de la chambre. Comme la veille, il hésita à entrer. Les mots du médecin lui revinrent en mémoire. Felicity avait besoin de lui. Sa présence, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment. Il pouvait lui donner ça.

Il entra dans la chambre. Felicity était assise dans le lit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un faible sourire sur le visage. Elle avait encore des larmes sur les joues. Mais que lui avait dit le médecin ? Il se précipita vers elle, inquiet.

« Qu'y a-t-il Felicity ? Que t'a dit le médecin ? » Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à coté du lit.

« Il… Il m'a dit que… Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire Oliver, je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu ne dois jamais savoir. Je suis désolée, je sais que tu t'inquiète. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sache. Tu ne me regarderas plus jamais de la même façon si tu le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu me regarde autrement. »

« Felicity calme toi, » tenta-t-il. « Je ne te regarderais jamais autrement que comme je le fais toujours. Je tiens à toi Felicity. Je t'aime. Je ne pourrais jamais te regarder autrement qu'avec amour. »

« Je… J'ai honte Oliver. J'aurais du me défendre. J'aurais du être capable de me protéger. Mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Ils m'ont drogué. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il se passait. Je n'ai jamais vu personne. »

Oliver serra les dents. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais il avait comprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que ces hommes lui avaient fait. Il leur ferait payer. Il les retrouverait et leur ferait payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à _**sa**_ Felicity. Personne ne pouvait pas la toucher, lui faire du mal.

« Est-ce qu'il t'ont… » Il ne pouvait pas dire le mot, il en était incapable.

« Est-ce qu'ils m'ont quoi ? » Elle fini par comprendre. « Non, ils ne m'ont pas… Ils n'ont pas fait ça. Mais ils m'ont fait des choses dont je te parlerais plus tard. Tu finiras par le savoir de toute façon. Mais pas maintenant.2

Oliver souffla de soulagement. Il avait imaginé le pire. Il avait cru, à la réaction du médecin, aux mots de Felicity, qu'elle avait été abusée. Il avait tort. Comme il était heureux d'avoir tort. Mais il leur ferait tout de même payer. Il ne savait pas ce que ces hommes lui avaient fait, mais ils paieraient. Pas les deux qui montaient la garde. Ceux là n'étaient que des gardiens. Non. Il ferait payer ceux qui étaient responsable de son enlèvement. Il les trouverait. Il s'en fit le serment.

« Oliver ? » l'appela Felicity. « Tu… Tu veux partir ? Tu as certainement mieux à faire que de rester ici avec moi. »

« Non, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. » Assura-t-il. « Je suis exactement où je dois être. Avec la femme que j'aime, qui a besoin de moi en ce moment. Je serais là jusqu'à ce que tu te lasse de moi et que tu me chasse de ta chambre. »

« Techniquement c'est ta chambre, » rappela-t-elle.

« Notre chambre, » rectifia-t-il.

« Notre… Notre chambre ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je veux que tu t'installe ici avec moi. Je ne veux plus que tu t'éloigne de moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Oliver. » souffla-t-elle, émue.

Oliver posa une main sur sa joue et elle pencha la tête pour savourer la chaleur de ce contact. Elle en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps. Il avait fallut un enlèvement pour que son rêve se réalise enfin. Un mal pour un bien. C'est ainsi qu'elle le verrait pour le reste de sa vie. Elle avait vécu l'enfer pour finalement retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Bien sure ils auraient pu finir ensemble d'une autre manière. Un diner romantique après une longue journée de travail. Ou bien Oliver revenant d'une mission difficile et elle l'aidant à se nettoyer. Oui, ça aurait été beaucoup mieux. Mais au lieu de ça, c'était elle la victime et Oliver lui avait sauvé la vie après deux mois de captivité.

Ce n'était pas romantique, pas du tout. C'était même tout le contraire de romantique. C'était horrible. C'était un cauchemar devenu réalité. Mais c'était sa vie, ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle ne pourrait jamais effacer ces deux mois de sa vie. Mais elle pouvait faire en sorte que quelque chose de bien en ressorte.

Et Oliver prenant soin d'elle, voulant d'elle malgré tout. Oui, elle pouvait vivre avec ça. Il l'aimait malgré ce qu'elle avait vecu, même s'il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'elle avait vecu. Il le saurait un jour, quand elle serait prête à lui montrer les marques, les cicatrices. Pas aujourd'hui, mais bientôt.

« Viens avec moi, » demanda-t-elle.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il se glissa dans le lit avec elle. Et comme la nuit passée, l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, embrassa son front avec amour. Elle ferma les yeux de bien être.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N2** **: pas beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre et encore plus de questions. Je sais, ce n'est pas très sympa. La suite demain soir.**

 **Je n'en reviens pas de pouvoir écrire un chapitre par jour. Mais quand je vois a quel point ma fic est aimée, je ne peux faire autrement. De plus, j'adore l'écrire et j'adore lire vos commentaires.**

 **Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Un petit mot pour me faire savoir vos pensées sur ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne nuit a tous,**

 _Sweety 05/02/2016_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **: bonsoir a tous chers lecteurs. Pour commencer, je m'excuse vraiment de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas eus le temps d'écrire dernièrement. Je travail depuis 11 jours sans un seul jour de repos et je ne sais toujours pas quand j'en aurais un. Cela ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Car je fais aussi bien des services de jour comme de nuit. Je suis un peu déboussolée.**

 **Je dis un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Même si j'ai été un peu déçu de ne pas en avoir autant que sur les précédents chapitres. J'espère qu'avec ce nouveau chapitre, il y aura plus de commentaires.**

 **Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura plus de question encore et qu'à la fin de ce chapitre vous allez certainement me maudire de m'arrêter ainsi. Mais vous aurez des réponses dans le chapitre suivant, ça c'est une promesse.**

 **Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce nouveau texte.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _Sweety_

* * *

 **Seule**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Felicity pianotait furieusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle travaillait depuis des heures maintenant. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle travaillait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui importait était de trouver des réponses. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Oliver allait bientôt arriver.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue, depuis une semaine qu'elle se trouvait ici, elle n'avait eu beaucoup de temps seule. Oliver, Diggle, même Thea, venaient souvent la voir.

Elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle savait qu'ils étaient inquiets pour elle. Depuis son retour, elle faisait des cauchemars à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait. La pluparts du temps, quelqu'un était avec elle. Elle ne pouvait donc pas mentir. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle soit seule. Une ou deux fois. Elle n'en avait rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas plus les inquiéter à son sujet.

Felicity savait que ce qu'elle faisait pouvait être dangereux. Elle savait qu'Oliver ne serait pas d'accord. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle en avait besoin. Ce mois passé dans cette cave avait était un mois d'enfer. Les marques sur son corps en étaient la preuve. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle ne s'en souviendrait peut-être jamais. Le médecin avait fait analyser son sang. Il contenait des calmants, beaucoup de calmants. Ainsi que des somnifères.

Chaque séance de torture se faisait alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Quel intérêt de la torturer si elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. C'est pour ça qu'elle faisait ces recherches.

Elle était entrée dans l'ordinateur d'Oliver. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait ça. Mais elle savait qu'il avait fait des recherches après son enlèvement et qu'il avait des réponses. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais touché à _ses_ ordinateurs. Même inquiet comme il l'était à ce moment, il n'avait pas oublié. De toute façon il n'aurait pas put faire grand-chose. Elle avait installé tellement de protections qu'il n'aurait vraiment rien pu faire.

Il savait qui l'avait enlevé. Il le savait et il savait également qu'elle était encore en danger. Elle l'avait entendu parler avec Diggle dans le couloir. Ils pensaient qu'elle dormait. Elle avait comprit la situation. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros si qui que ce soit apprenait qu'elle était encore en vie et où elle se trouvait.

Alors elle travaillait. Elle devait absolument connaitre les noms de ses ravisseurs. Elle devait savoir pourquoi elle avait été leur victime, ce qu'ils lui reprochaient. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec ses activités de nuit. Elle en aurait mit sa main à couper. Son travail avec Oliver était la cause de son enlèvement. Oliver le savait et il s'en voulait. Alors il cherchait à la protéger de son mieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse encore.

Apres encore quelques minutes, elle trouva ses réponses. Elle avait le nom de son kidnappeur. Et elle avait raison. Tout ça avait un lien avec son travail. Plus précisément, la dernière affaire sur laquelle elle avait travaillé. Cette affaire de trafique d'être humain. Elle avait aidé à mettre un terme au trafique qui avait eut lieu sur les quais quelques jours avant son enlèvement.

Malheureusement, le véritable responsable leur avait échappé. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis. Il n'avait pas tenté de faire des affaires a Starling City depuis qu'ils avaient mit un terme aux agissements de ce groupe un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt. Personne ne savait où il était. Pour le moment. Elle le trouverait. Elle trouvait toujours les gens qu'elle cherchait.

Du bruit dans le couloir l'avertit que quelqu'un arrivait. Elle éteignit son ordinateur, le posa sur la table de nuit et attrapa le livre a la place. Oliver voulait qu'elle se repose et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il lui reprocherait ses recherches et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus.

La porte s'ouvrit et Oliver entra. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle trouvait toujours étrange de vivre chez Oliver, de dormir dans son lit. Mais elle s'y était habituée. Il approcha, s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. Ca par contre elle n'était pas certaine de s'y habituer, ou plutôt de vouloir s'y habituer. Elle aurait bien voulut, mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas.

Il était beaucoup plus affectueux depuis la fois où elle avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Mais elle voyait cette lueur dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

« Ton livre est bien ? » S'informa-t-il.

« Pas vraiment mon truc mais ça fait passer le temps, » répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Fatiguée de rester au lit. Je suis impatiente de sortir d'ici et de voir du monde. »

« Je sais, » souffla-t-elle. « Je suis encore en danger et je dois me cacher. Mais j'ai besoin de sortir de cette chambre, sortir de cette maison. Je serais en sécurité dans le jardin. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Felicity se redressa, posa sa main sur la joue d'Oliver pour attirer son attention.

« Oliver. Tu ne pourras pas toujours me garder dans cette maison. Tu ne pourras pas toujours veiller sur moi. Un jour il faudra que tu me laisse partir. »

Elle vit le visage d'Oliver se durcir. Elle avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement.

« Je suis désolée Oliver, » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je sais que tu veux me protéger, mais il faudra bien que je reprenne ma vie. »

« Tu as le temps avant de penser à ça. Il faudra que tu guérisses avant. »

« Je suis presque guéris Oliver. »

« Physiquement, mais psychologiquement ça prendra plus de temps. Crois moi je le sais. »

Et oui elle le savait. Les tortures, il en savait quelque chose. Il en avait tellement vécu. Mais il avait les souvenirs de ces toitures. Elle n'en avait pas. C'était la différence entre eux.

Elle sentit Oliver bouger sous sa main. Elle releva les yeux vers lui pour voir la peur dans son regard. Il avait peur pour elle. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'air, qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver un semblant de normalité.

« Je te laisserais sortir dans le jardin, » finit-il par ceder. « Mais jamais seule. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Même si la propriété est bien protégée, je refuse de prendre le moindre risque. »

« C'est déjà ça, » sourit-elle. « Et je te promets que je ferais très attention. Je ne prendrais aucun risque. »

« J'y veillerais personnellement. »

« J'en suis certaine. »

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Felicity savait qu'Oliver attendait qu'elle soit prête pour lui parler. Il ne la pousserait pas, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra. Mais son regard lui faisait mal. Elle avait mal de voir cette souffrance dans ses yeux et de savoir qu'elle en était la cause. Elle devait lui parler maintenant, même si elle n'était pas vraiment prête.

« Oliver, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, » commença-t-elle. « Mais avant il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose. » Il hocha la tête. « Voilà. Je sais que tu as demandé au médecin des informations sur mon état de santé et qu'il ne t'a rien dit. Il y a une raison à ça. » Felicity prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. Ses mains tremblaient déjà, mais elle devait le faire. « Pendant ce mois, j'ai été torturé. »

« Felicity… »

« Ne dis rien. Je sais ce que tu pense, mais il y a autre chose. Je… Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de ces tortures pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'étais pas consciente au moment de ces tortures. J'ai été drogué. Je n'ai jamais vu personne. Je ne sais pas qui m'a fait ça et je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça. »

« Je le sais, » souffla Oliver en baissant les yeux. « C'est à cause de moi. »

« Oliver non… »

« Si. C'est en travaillant pour moi que tu t'es retrouvée dans cette situation. C'est à cause de moi que tu as été enlevé et torturé. »

« Peut-être. Mais tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'ils m'ont fait, » rappela-t-elle. « Le responsable est l'homme qui m'a fait enlever. Toi tu m'as sauvé. »

« Mais je n'aurais pas eue à te sauver si tu n'avais pas travaillé pour moi. »

« Oliver s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu te reproche ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable de mon malheur. Je sais que c'est difficile, pour toi comme pour moi. Je sais qu'il me sera difficile d'oublier tout ça. Mais je sais que je ne serais pas seule. Tu seras avec moi, tu m'aideras. »

Felicity cessa de parler. Oliver se leva du lit et commença à arpenter la pièce. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle savait qu'il tentait de se calmer, pour elle. Il avait besoin de frapper sur quelque chose pour évacuer sa colère. Elle le connaissait bien.

Elle se leva dut lit et marcha jusqu'à lui. Elle posa la main dans son dos et le sentit se tendre. Elle retira immédiatement sa main et fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'Oliver se tourna vers elle avec un regard meurtrier. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu la regarder ainsi et cela lui fit peur.

Oliver sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et se calma rapidement. Il tendit la main vers elle, lui offrant un regard tendre. Elle attrapa sa main et le laissa l'attirer à lui. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque sa tête se posa sur son torse. Elle le sentit l'entourer de ses bras et lui embrasser le dessus de la tête.

Elle était bien à cet instant. Elle se sentait à l'abri, en sécurité. Elle savait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'elle serait avec Oliver. C'est pour ça que son cœur se serra. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui brisait le cœur et briserait celui d'Oliver. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ses actions.

Elle allait prendre d'énormes risques. Elle allait mettre sa vie en danger, volontairement. Elle pourrait très bien ne pas s'en sortir. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait si mal. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour protéger Oliver de souffrance émotionnelle. Et elle allait lui en causer. Elle ne se serait pas donné le prix de la meilleure amie à cet instant. Mais c'est quelque chose qu'elle devait faire, pour le bien de tous, qu'importe si elle devait en mourir.

Enfin non. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle savait qu'elle mourrait un jour, mais elle aurait préféré être vieille à ce moment là. Pas jeune, surtout pas si jeune.

Et Oliver. Qui allait prendre soin de lui s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Bien entendu il aurait toujours sa famille, ainsi que Diggle. Mais si elle n'était plus là, elle savait qu'il serait perdu. Pas qu'elle soit la personne la plus importantes aux yeux d'Oliver. Mais elle savait qu'il lui portait une grande affection.

Oliver s'écarta doucement, attirant ainsi son attention. Il lui sourit, se pencha et Felicity sentit son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Allait-il faire ce qu'elle pensait ? Oh, comme elle l'espérait. Au moins une fois avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vie. C'était certainement égoïste de sa part. Mais elle en avait besoin à cet instant. Pour se donner du courage. Pour savoir que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a faire était pour une bonne cause.

Elle sentit les lèvres douces de son ami se poser sur sa joue. Et bien qu'elle soit un peu déçue, elle était heureuse. Le sentir si proche d'elle était assez.

« Je vais te faire apporter des vêtements propres pour que tu puisses sortir dans le jardin, » annonça Oliver et s'éloignant d'elle. « Je ne serais pas long. »

« Prends ton temps, » répondit-elle.

Lorsqu'Oliver fut sortit, elle se précipita vers son ordinateur et recommença a pianoter. Elle devait absolument trouver plus d'informations sur son kidnappeur. Une fois qu'elle saurait où le trouver, elle pourrait mettre son plan a exécution. En attendant, elle allait reprendre des forces, se soigner et profiter au maximum du temps qui lui restait avec Oliver.

 **-ooo-**

Une autre semaine allait s'écouler avant que le plan de Felicity n'entre en action. Une autre semaine avec Oliver, Diggle et Thea. Une autre semaine où elle profiterait au maximum de ceux qui étaient devenu sa famille, ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait en retour. Une autre semaine avant qu'elle ne brise le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait en partant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et qu'elle ne disparaisse pour longtemps.

Mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore. Jamais elle n'aurait put prévoir ce qui l'attendait en retrouver son kidnappeur. Jamais elle n'aurait put prévoir que ce qu'elle allait faire changerait a jamais sa vie et celles de sa famille. Jamais elle n'aurait put prévoir qu'il se passerait si longtemps avant qu'elle ne revoit Oliver.

Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait ses choix et les conséquences. Mais on ne pouvait pas changer le passé. On pouvait simplement vivre avec et tenter de se construire un avenir. Et lorsqu'elle reviendrait, son avenir ne serait pas aussi rose qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé lorsqu'elle était une petite fille.

Car ce qu'elle allait découvrir changerait a jamais ce qu'elle croyait connaitre du monde. Cela changerait a jamais ce qu'elle savait d'elle-même, de sa famille, de ce qu'elle avait toujours connut. Cela changerait tant de chose que lorsqu'elle reviendrait, elle ne serait plus la même femme que lorsqu'elle était partit.

En partant, elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle allait tuer Felicity Smoak.

* * *

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N2** **: et voilà pour ce chapitre 4. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour la longue attente. Je ne vous promets pas que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite. Je l'espère tout autant que vous et je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre aussi longtemps.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans un commentaire. Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça motive de savoir que votre travail est apprécié.**

 **Bonne nuit a tous,**

 _Sweety 14/02/2016_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** **: bonjour a tous mes chers lecteurs. Je suis affreusement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre. Pour ma défense, je suis partie en vacances à New-York et je n'ai pensée à rien d'autre que de profiter de mon séjour. Et depuis mon retour je n'ai fais que travailler. La St Patrick approche et c'est une période de fou en Irlande.**

 **Mais le voici enfin. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _Sweety_

* * *

 **Seule**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Diggle verrouilla sa voiture avant de se diriger vers son immeuble. Il venait de passer la nuit à travailler et il ne voulait qu'une chose : retrouver sa femme Lyla et leur petite Sara. Il était émotionnellement fatigué. Travailler avec Oliver était devenu si difficile ces deux dernières années. Le jeune homme avait tellement changé.

Depuis la disparition de Felicity deux ans plus tôt, les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes. Oliver ne travaillait plus, beaucoup plus. Il pensait que plus il arrêterait de criminel, plus il aurait de chance d'obtenir des informations sur Felicity. Il n'avait jamais abandonné les recherches, même si au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne la retrouverait peut-être jamais.

Il en voulait à la jeune femme, il était en colère contre elle. Jamais Diggle n'avait vu Oliver ainsi. La perte, une seconde fois, de Felicity avait été bien plus difficile pour Oliver que lors de son premier enlèvement. Car avant de disparaitre, elle leur avait laissé un mot, une longue lettre dans laquelle elle expliquait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Apres la lecture de cette lettre, Oliver s'était précipité au secours de Felicity, la peur de la perdre de nouveau l'aidant a surmonter sa colère. Malheureusement, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Le criminel qui avait commandité le premier enlèvement, un homme du nom d'Allan Cashman, avait déjà vidé les lieux, emmenant avec lui toute preuve qui aurait pu les aider.

Et Felicity. Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé la moindre trace de la jeune femme. Même après deux ans, rien ne laissait croire qu'elle puisse être en vie. Rien ne pouvait affirmer qu'ils puissent la retrouver un jour.

Oliver avait passé les premières semaines à se reprocher de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas avoir su voir que Felicity n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse partir à la poursuite de son kidnappeur. Apres tout, il s'agissait de Felicity, expert en informatique. Elle n'était pas une femme de terrain. Elle préférait travailler derrière son ordinateur et donner des instructions pour que lui, Oliver, puisse arrêter les méchants.

Mais dans sa lettre, elle expliquait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus des cauchemars, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de rester dans le noir sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Alors elle avait fait des recherches et avait fini par trouver la personne responsable de son état. Elle avait ensuite décidée de partir après lui.

Elle avait suppliée Oliver de ne pas lui en vouloir, de comprendre ses actions. Mais Oliver n'y arrivait pas. Il aurait voulut faire ça pour lui, mais c'était impossible. Car en partant, elle avait emportée une part de lui, la moitié de son cœur qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Sans elle, il n'était plus rien. Elle ne l'avait pas comprit et elle était partit.

Lorsque Diggle pénétra dans son appartement, il fut surprit par le calme qui y régnait. Généralement, Lyla était dans la cuisine à préparer à manger pendant que sa petite Sara jouait dans sa chambre. Mais cette fois rien, le silence.

Il sortit son arme, reflexe de militaire. Il avança silencieusement dans le couloir, inspectant les moindres recoins. Oubliant les battements inquiets de son cœur pour sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant, il ne devait pas.

Un pas de plus et il se retrouva dans le salon. Et la surprise lui fit presque perdre son arme. Car là, devant lui, se tenait Nyssa. Il resta un moment à la fixer, se demandant ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien faire ici. Que voulait-elle exactement ? Quels dangers apportait-elle avec elle ?

« Inutile de vous inquiéter ainsi Mr Diggle, je ne vous veux aucun mal, » parla finalement la jeune femme. « Je suis ici parce qu'une amie que nous avons en commun a besoin d'aide. »

« Et qui est cette amis ? » Demanda-t-il, son arme toujours à la main. Il avait du mal à faire confiance à Nyssa.

« Moi, » souffla une voix sur sa gauche.

Il se tourna et se figea, car en face de lui se tenait Felicity Smoack. En chair et en os. Mais son visage n'était pas le même. Il était plus dure, plus renfermé. Elle ne souriait pas. Et ses yeux étaient sombre, comme si elle avait vécu l'enfer et s'était endurcit.

« Felicity ? » Appela-t-il en faisant un pas en avant dans sa direction.

« Ne bouge pas, » dit-elle d'une voix sèche, ce qui lui serra le cœur.

« Felicity a besoin de votre aide, » expliqua Nyssa. « Elle est en danger et je ne peux malheureusement pas rester. Je dois retourner auprès de la ligue. Mais avant de partir, je me devais de l'aider du mieux possible. Maintenant, c'est à vous de le faire. »

Nyssa se tourna vers Felicity, posa une main sur son épaule et plongea son regard dans le sien. Une conversation silencieuse passa entre les deux femmes, que Diggle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Puis elle disparut, les laissant lui et Felicity seuls dans le salon.

Diggle resta a sa place, surprit et inquiet par le comportement de la jeune femme. Mais également pour sa famille. Sa femme et sa fille n'était pas là. Etait-elle venue pour leur faire du mal ? Avait-elle changé a ce point ? Etait-elle devenue une tueuse ? Elle en portait tous les signes. Et Digg n'aimait pas ça. Oliver ne se le pardonnerait jamais lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

« Oliver ne dois rien savoir, » dit-elle alors, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées.

« Tu me demande de mentir à mon meilleur ami ? » S'indigna le garde du corps. « Tu me demande de le regarder sombrer dans le chagrin un peu plus chaque jour alors que tu es en vie ? Jamais. Tu m'entends, je ne lui ferais jamais ça. »

« Alors tu peux me dire adieu tout de suite, » dit-elle en tournant les talons.

« Non attends. »

Felicity s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix incertaine.

« Ton aide pour attraper un homme que nous connaissons tous les deux, » répondit Felicity. « Cet homme pourrait revenir en ville continuer ce qu'il avait commencé il y a deux ans. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, mais je ne peux pas agir seule. J'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide a Oliver ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'il t'aidera. »

« Oui, et il voudra que je reste, ce que je ne peux pas faire, » en disant ces mots, Digg put entendre le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Non, il ne l'avait pas perdu, pas encore. Il pouvait encore retrouver sa Felicity, cette jeune femme qui était comme une petite sœur pour lui. Cette jeune femme qui avait vecu l'enfer et qui avait voulut se venger seule.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle avait besoin de son aide. Pourrait-il de nouveau se regarder en face s'il ne faisait rien, s'il refusait de lui donner cette aide dont elle avait tant besoin ? Non, bien sure que non. Mais parviendrait-il à mentir à Oliver ? Pourrait-il le voir tous les jours sombrer un peu plus alors qu'il avait le moyen de lui redonner le sourire, l'envie de vivre ?

Digg fixa intensément Felicity, cherchant dans ses yeux une réponse. Et là, il comprit. Et son cœur se serra. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir parce qu'elle avait honte. Mais de quoi ? D'être partit sans rien dire, d'avoir disparu pendant deux ans ? Il devait y avoir autre chose et il finirait par le découvrir.

« Felicity, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas revenir ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. « Tu sais bien qu'Oliver te pardonnera n'importe quoi. »

« Non, il ne pourra pas me pardonner ce que j'ai fais, » souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. « Il ne pourra jamais me pardonner ce que j'ai fais. »

« Dis-moi ce que tu as fait et je te dirais s'il te pardonnera, » ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

Il sentit Felicity se tendre. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul qu'elle tenta de dissimiler. Ses yeux montrèrent de la peur. Le sang de Digg se glaça dans ses veines. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir vecu ça. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vecu.

Il fit un pas en arrière en retirant sa main. Felicity se détendit un peu et baissa la tête. Elle venait de réaliser que Diggle avait comprit. Une vague de honte et de tristesse l'envahit à cet instant. Elle se sentait sale, elle se sentait humiliée. Comment avait-elle put laisser une chose pareille lui arriver ? Comment avait-elle put devenir une victime une fois de plus ? Tout simplement. Elle était partit seule, avait laissé sa colère dicter ses actions au lieu de se confier et de demander l'aide de ses amis, sa famille.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière elle. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, comme si cela pouvait cacher sa honte. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les retenir. Elle les avait gardés en elle bien trop longtemps. Elle s'était construit un mur autour du cœur afin de continuer sa mission. Mais c'était trop difficile. Elle ne voulait plus être cette femme, elle voulait redevenir Felicity, celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Le pourrait-elle un jour.

Elle sentit Diggle lui prendre les mains avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, et les éloigner de son visage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il était accroupit devant elle, lui offrant un sourire compatissant. Elle éclata en sanglot à cet instant et se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Elle pleura comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis presque deux ans. Elle pleura pour ce qu'elle avait vecu, elle pleura pour la peine qu'elle avait causée à Oliver. Elle pleura durant de longues minutes sans se retenir.

Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, elle s'éloigna doucement de Digg. Son regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à se reprocher. L'avoir retrouvé effaçait tout ce qui avait put se passer pendant deux ans. Il était prêt à tout lui pardonner. Mais il fallait qu'elle le veuille, qu'elle soit prête à faire ce pas. L'était-elle ? Certainement. Pourquoi lui aurait-elle demandé de l'aide sinon. Elle aurait put se tourner vers d'autres personnes. Mais c'était lui qu'elle était venu voir. Inconsciemment, elle avait décidé qu'elle en avait assez de courir et de se cacher.

« Oliver me manque, » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Tu lui manque aussi et il serait si heureux de te revoir, » lui assura Digg.

« Mais il ne pourra jamais me pardonner ce que j'ai fais, ce que je suis devenue. »

« Et si tu me laissais en décider, » retentit une voix derrière Digg.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête pour voir Oliver, debout a cote de la porte de l'appartement. Felicity bondit sur ses pieds, tremblante. Digg se plaça a cote de la jeune femme, une main devant elle comme pour la protéger. La protéger de quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il agissait d'instant. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la voix d'Oliver, de son expression. Il semblait soulager mais à la fois si en colère. Il était impossible de lui en vouloir, après la façon dont Felicity les avait abandonné deux ans plus tot. Mais après avoir entendu son histoire, peut-être s'adoucirait-il.

Felicity ne pouvait pas lâcher Oliver des yeux. Ce qu'elle avait désiré depuis si longtemps, la personne dont elle avait le plus besoin, se trouvait devant elle, a seulement quelques pas. Mais son regard lui faisait mal.

« Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es partis il y a deux ans, » reprit Oliver d'une voix dure. « Si tu me disais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fais confiance, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné sans me dire quoi que ce soit, en me laissant une simple lettre. As-tu une explication sur la douleur que tu m'as imposée ? »

« Oliver je… »

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es désolée car tu ne l'es pas, » la coupa-t-il. « Si c'était à refaire, tu le referais. »

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Digg pouvait la sentir trembler derrière lui. Il pouvait également sentir la colère monter en lui, colère contre Oliver. Ne voyait-il pas a quel point elle souffrait ? Ne pouvait-il pas mettre sa colère de cote ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour la laissé s'expliquer ?

« Nous allons t'aider, » reprit Oliver sur le même ton. « Et je t'oublierais. »

« Oliver, » souffla Felicity. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire… »

« Alors pourquoi être partis, » s'emporta-t-il. « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dis ce que tu comptais faire ? J'aurais pu t'aider. »

Les choses changèrent à cet instant. Digg sentit Felicity se tendre et il put sentir sa colère. Cela allait mal finir, il le sentait. Mais il ne fit rien. Ses amis devaient s'expliquer une bonne fois.

« Très bien. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis partie ? A cause de toi. Tu es la raison de mon dépars. »

Oliver se tendit. Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle décide de le quitter sans rien lui dire ?

« Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Mais je le devais, » continua la jeune femme, toujours en colère. « Je voulais me venger oui, mais je voulais aussi te sauver. Ils avaient un contrat sur toi, ils voulaient te détruire. Je ne pouvais pas laissé faire ça. Alors je suis partie. Je les ai retrouvé, bien qu'il m'ait fallut du temps mais je l'ais fais. J'ai commencée à les suivre, notant leurs moindres faits et gestes dans l'idée de donner ces informations à la police. Mais un jour ils ont comprit. »

« Felicity… »

« Non, tu voulais savoir, alors tu vas savoir, tout. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. « Trois mois, il a fallut trois mois avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent. A ce moment là, j'étais devenu l'ombre de moi même. A ce moment là, il n'y avait presque plus rien de la Felicity que tu connais. Nous avons conclus un marcher. Si je me rendais, alors tu resterais en vie. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? »

« Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi… »

« Ils savaient qui tu étais vraiment, je ne pouvais pas les laissé révéler ton identité au monde entier. Je devais te protéger. Alors je me suis vendue pour toi, par amour pour toi. Et à chaque fois que l'un d'eux me touchait, je pensais à toi. Je me disais que tant que je les laisserais faire, tu serais en sécurité. J'ai vendu mon corps et mon âme pour toi. Alors ne viens pas me dire que je t'ai abandonné. Et oui, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Parce que je t'aime et que je ferais tout pour toi. »

A la fin de son discours, Felicity quitta la pièce en courant. Ni Digg ni Oliver ne tentèrent de la retenir. Ils venaient enfin d'apprendre la vérité et elle était bien plus difficile à avaler qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Pour Oliver, le monde s'écroulait. Felicity s'était vendu pour lui, elle avait offert ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux pour lui. Et elle ne le regrettait pas.

Mais lui oui. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité avant de disparaitre ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu le voir. Ils auraient put faire quelque chose, ensemble. Mais elle avait voulut se venger de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait durant ses deux mois de captivité. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

Lorsqu'il était revenu de l'ile, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tué pour venger le mal qui avait été fait à sa ville. Il n'avait demandé l'aide de personne jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus le choix. Ce que Felicity faisait maintenant. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait besoin de leur aide.

Il se tourna vers Digg. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tout deux se sentaient fautif. Ils n'avaient rien fait, n'avait pas su voir ce qu'il se passait avant que Felicity ne disparaisse. Ils auraient put éviter tout ça. Mais ils n'avaient rien vu. Ils ne pouvaient pas changer le passé, mais ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour l'avenir.

Oliver se précipita à la suite de Felicity. Il devait s'excuser, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Sa peine avait prit le dessus et s'était transformé en colère. Mais il n'était pas en colère contre elle. Il était en colère contre lui-même.

Il la trouva dans la chambre de Sarah. Il s'arrêta à la porte, n'osa pas faire un pas de plus. Que pouvait-il dire pour chasser toutes les mauvaises paroles qu'il lui avait dit ? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner ?

« Je suis désolée Oliver, » murmura Felicity lorsqu'elle le sentit approcher. « Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal. Mais pendant deux ans, je n'ai pensée qu'à toi et à ta sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas les laissé ruiner ta vie. »

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Felicity, » répondit-il. « Ce n'était pas à toi de défendre mon secret. C'était à moi de le faire. Ce que tu as fait… Mon Dieu Felicity, pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les larmes envahissant son visage. Il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais qu'elle lui pardonne quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à lui pardonné. C'était à elle de demander pardon. C'était elle qui était partit, qui lui avait fait du mal en disparaissant pendant deux ans.

Elle était sur le point de lui dire a quel point elle était désolée lorsqu'il fit les quelques pas les séparant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Et là, pour la première fois en deux ans, elle se sentit bien, en sécurité. Elle avait attendu si longtemps pour ça, en avait rêvé si souvent.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras, enfouit son visage contre son torse et inspira son parfum. Oui, elle était enfin à la maison, là où elle devait être. Avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui avait toujours prit soin d'elle, bien avant son enlèvement. Elle regretta, l'espace d'un instant, d'être partit deux ans plus tot. Mais se rappela les raisons de son dépars. Et oui, si c'était à refaire, elle n'hésiterait pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, mais cela sembla une éternité pour Felicity. Elle ne voulait pas quitter la chaleur des bras d'Oliver, elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui. Elle voulait rester ainsi pour le reste de sa vie, en sécurité. Car ce qu'elle devait faire était risqué et lui faisait peur.

Elle était devenue une autre femme afin de le protéger, une femme dont elle avait honte maintenant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Car la peur avait été avec elle durant ces deux longues années, ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle avait été sa compagne toutes les fois où ces hommes la touchaient, la brutalisaient. Ne l'avait jamais abandonné, même si elle l'aurait voulut. Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Au fond, elle n'était qu'une petite fille terrifiée.

Et ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était de savoir que maintenant Oliver connaissait son secret. Jamais plus il ne la regarderait comme avant. Peut-être même qu'il ne lui ferait plus confiance. Après tout, elle lui avait mentit.

Pourrait-elle le supporter ?

* * *

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N2** **: et voilà pour ce chapitre. Le suivant vous apportera plus de réponses, mais peut-être aussi plus de questions.**

 **Bonne journée,**

 _Sweety, 15/03/2016_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** **: bon je sais, je vous ais encore fait attendre longtemps. Mais je travail beaucoup et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Je fais de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas facile. Je travail en restauration et en ce moment c'est l'enfer. Les touristes sont de retour, du coup je finis souvent assez tard. Ce qui me laisse très peu de temps et de courage pour écrire.**

 **Et le peu de commentaires que je reçois n'est pas très encourageant. Je ne dis pas que j'écris uniquement pour les commentaires, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'adore écrire. Mais j'aime aussi savoir que mes histoires plaisent. Je sais que c'est le cas quand je vois le nombre de personne qui suivent cette fic, ainsi que ceux qui l'ont mise en favori. Mais j'aimerais aussi que ces personnes me laissent un petit mot de temps en temps. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Maintenant, revenons à l'histoire. Felicity est de retour et les choses ne vont pas être faciles entre elle et Oliver. Elle a vecu l'enfer, il ne faut pas l'oublier. J'aime le personnage de Felicity et ça me fait mal de la faire souffrir. Mais c'est nécessaire pour en arriver à ce que je veux. Car je veux montrer une Felicity forte et capable. Pas seulement un génie de l'informatique mais également une femme de terrain. Dans la série, le peu de fois où elle va sur le terrain elle ne fait pas grand-chose. Elle est souvent celle dont on se méfis le moins. Dans mon histoire, je veux que les méchants aient peur d'elle autant qu'ils ont peur d'Arrow.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _Sweety_

* * *

 **Seule**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Oliver se dégagea délicatement des bras de Felicity, sans pour autant la lâcher. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter. Il ne voulait pas la perdre encore une fois. Il avait tellement souffert de son absence, et il savait qu'il allait encore souffrir maintenant qu'elle était revenue. Savoir ce qu'elle avait subit pour qu'il soit en sécurité, savoir qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.

Mais il savait que Felicity avait besoin de lui, maintenant plus que jamais. Il savait qu'elle était encore en danger. Il devait la protéger à tout prix. Il devait la conduire là où personne ne viendrait la chercher et où il pourrait veiller sur elle. Un endroit dont peu de gens connaissaient l'existence.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici Felicity, ce n'est pas sure, » dit-il en caressant la joue de la jeune femme. S'il remarqua son léger mouvement de recul, il n'y fit pas allusion. « Je dois te conduire dans un lieu sure. »

Felicity ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder, le regard dans le vide, comme si elle ne le voyait pas vraiment. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs. Ses révélations lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'imaginait et il sentit la culpabilité monter en lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il tant poussé à parler, pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu qu'elle se livre d'elle-même ?

Mais non. Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre. Toutes ces souffrances qu'il avait endurées pendant deux ans devaient avoir une explication. Alors il avait laissé parler sa colère. Et maintenant il s'en voulait.

Oliver posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, attirant son attention. Elle reporta son regard sur lui, le regardant vraiment cette fois. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle refusait de laissé couler. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer encore une fois, pas devant lui. Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration afin de se reprendre un peu.

Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Oliver, la serra doucement. Elle avait mal, elle avait honte. Elle se reprochait tant le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle en partant. Elle avait voulut trouver les coupables de son enlèvements, seule. Elle n'avait pas pensée qu'elle ferait autant souffrir sa famille et ses amis.

« Je vais t'emmener chez moi, tu y seras en sécurité. »

« Non pas chez toi, » s'emporta-t-elle, le regard effrayé. « Ils sauront où je suis, ils me retrouveront pour me ramener avec eux. Ils s'en prendront à toi, à Théa… Je ne peux pas laissé faire ça. »

« Non Felicity, personne ne nous fera quoi que ce soit. Personne ne te retrouvera, personne ne s'en prendra a moi, ou Thea, » tenta-t-il de la rassurer, mais la peur ne quittait pas son regard. « Personne ne sais où j'habite. »

« Tu… »

« Apres ton dépars, j'ai fais un peu n'importe quoi, » expliqua-t-il. « Je n'allais plus travailler, j'ai perdu pas mal de contras. Par chance, Thea a prit le relais. Elle a fait remonter les finances de Quinn Consolidated. En peu de temps tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf moi. J'ai commencé à boire, à sortir et à me battre. Digg m'a sortit de pas mal de mauvaises situations. Mais le mal était fait. Les journalistes étaient à la porte de chez moi tous les jours, à me demander des comptes. Thea a eut la bonne idée de me trouver un appartement dans un coin un peu reculé, tranquille, pour que je me repose. Elle a prit soin de moi de son mieux. »

« A cause de moi ? Tout ça c'est à cause de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. « J'ai fais tant de mal alors que je voulais juste aider. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Felicity se dégagea de son étreinte, entourant son corps de ses bras, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler sur ses joues et Oliver put entendre des sanglots. Elle pleura comme elle n'avait pas pleurée depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, elle le repoussa et alla se refugier contre le mur. Elle se laissa glisser au sol.

Deux années de souffrances, de tortures, pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait en rien aidé Oliver. Certes, son identité était toujours inconnue du monde. Mais ce qu'il avait vécu à cause d'elle était impardonnable. Pourquoi avait=elle voulut partir seule ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenue avant que les choses dégénèrent ? Tout simplement par honte.

Oliver se précipita vers la jeune femme, s'agenouilla devant elle et prit sn visage entre ses mains. Il l'obligea tendrement à le regarder, ce qu'elle fit avec reluctance. Il lui sourit, de ce sourire qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur plus vite. Ce sourire dont elle avait rêvé pendant deux ans. Ce sourire qui voulait dire tant de choses sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Tu n'a rien à te reprocher Felicity, » affirma Oliver. « Apres ton enlèvement j'étais comme ça aussi. Ce n'était pas de ta faute cette fois et maintenant non plus. J'aurais pus mieux gérer mes émotions. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, j'en suis incapable. Alors ne culpabilise pas. Vois plutôt les choses du bon coté. Au moins nous savons où aller pour que tu sois en sécurité. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais hocha la tête. Il lui faudrait du temps pour ne plus ressentir le poids de la culpabilité, mais elle finirait par y arriver. En quelque mot, Oliver était parvenu à alléger ce poids. Alors elle savait que tout irait bien, tant qu'elle resterait avec lui.

Oliver entraina Felicity dans le salon avec lui. Digg se tourna a leur arrivée, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il savait que ces deux là ne resteraient pas fâchés très longtemps contre l'autre, ils avaient toujours été ainsi. Il s'approcha et Oliver lui expliqua ce qu'il comptait faire. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête. Mettre Felicity en sécurité était une priorité. Ils s'occuperaient du reste plus tard.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison ce fit en silence. Felicity était assise, la tête contre la vitre, à regarder le paysage. Oliver était a coté d'elle. Leurs mains se tenaient et refusaient de se lâcher. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à se séparer.

Digg conduisait en silence. Felicity s'en voulait de la façon dont elle était revenue dans leurs vies, et de la peur qu'elle ait infligé a son ami en arrivant ainsi chez lui. Avant de partir, elle l'avait rassurée sur le sort de sa famille. Lyla était à la maison lorsque Felicity était arrivée. Elle l'avait accueillit avec des larmes aux yeux, heureuse de la revoir. Et après une courte discussion, avait préparé ses affaires et était partit avec sa fille, laissant derrière elle un mot pour rassurer Diggle.

Felicity le lui avait donné avant qu'ils partent. Lyla ne reviendrait pas avant que tout soit finit, avant que tout le monde ne soit en sécurité. Elle avait préférée partir pour protéger leur fille et Digg ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Tout comme il ne pouvait reprocher a Felicity d'être en quelque sorte la cause du dépars de sa famille. Il savait qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de la situation.

Il ferait tout son possible pour venir en aide à la jeune femme. Elle était son amie, sa famille.

 **\- 0000 –**

Oliver faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Ils étaient arrivés depuis maintenant une heure et, après qu'il eut montré sa chambre à Felicity, la jeune femme s'y était enfermée. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Apres l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu, il était normal qu'elle veuille un peu de temps pour être seule. Mais cela l'inquiétait aussi beaucoup. Il avait peur qu'elle ne sombre dans la dépression, ce qui serait tout a fait naturel.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il était perdu. Il repensa alors a la façon dont il avait réagit a son retours de l'ile. Pour lui aussi cela avait été difficile. Se retrouver entourer de sa famille, ses amis, qui ne cessaient de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait vecu. Il n'avait pas voulut en parler, et aujourd'hui encore cela lui était difficile.

Mais ce que Felicity avait vecu était pire que ce que lui avait vecu. Comment pourrait-elle passer à autre chose ? Comment pourrait-elle oublier et reprendre une vie normale ? Il ne savait pas si cela était possible. Pourtant il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Toutefois, il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Retrouver ces hommes et leur faire payer le mal qu'ils avaient fait a sa famille. Car en s'en prenant a Felicity, ils s'en étaient prit a sa famille. Ils avaient tous souffert et quelqu'un devait payer.

Il se tourna vers Digg lorsque ce dernier entra dans la pièce, la mine sombre. Le garde du corps s'était absenté le temps de téléphoner a sa femme. Bien que Felicity lui ait assuré que rien de mal n'était arrivé à sa famille, il avait besoin de s'en assurer lui-même.

« Lyla et Sara vont bien ? » S'enquit Oliver.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, » répondit Digg.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? »

« Lyla a fait des recherches sur les hommes qui avaient enlevés Felicity, et ce n'est pas bon. Ils ont des liens avec la mafia Russe. Ils sont bien implantés un peu partout dans le pays, » expliqua l'homme. « Si on s'en prend à eux, on risque d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis. »

« Je me fiche de savoir avec qui ils travaillent, » s'énerva presque Oliver. « Apres ce qu'ils ont fait à Felicity tu voudrais que je laisse tomber ? Jamais. Ils doivent payer. Arrow va les faire payer. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais très bien ne pas revenir ? » Demanda Digg, sérieux.

« Je m'en rends parfaitement compte. Mais je ne peux pas ne rien faire. Apres ce que Felicity a vecu pour me protéger, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Si tu meurs, elle ne s'en remettra pas. »

« Je sais, » souffla Oliver. « Mais je … Je l'aime Digg. Je l'aime plus que tout et je ne supporterais pas de vivre en sachant qu'à n'importe quel moment elle puisse m'être enlevée. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre de nouveau. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, chacun pesant les mots de l'autre. Il est vrai que c'était une mission suicide. Oliver pouvait très bien ne pas revenir. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Vivre sa vie et attendre que ces hommes reviennent et lui prennent Felicity ? Non. Il ne le pouvait pas. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Il était prêt a en faire autant pour elle.

« Je veux que tu me promette une chose Digg, » dit Oliver, plus sérieux que jamais. « S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je veux que tu prenne soin de Felicity. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve seule. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il est inutile de me le demander. Je le ferais, » assura Digg. « Mais je veux aussi que tu me promette une chose. Je veux que tu fasses tout ton possible pour revenir. Que tu reviennes blessé m'importe peu, enfin si quand même, du moment que tu reviens en vie. Mais essaie de revenir en un seul morceau. »

« Je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. »

Il était inutile de dire de quoi il s'agissait. Felicity. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et pour elle il tiendrait parole.

« Très bien, » approuva Digg. « Maintenant, si tu allais voir notre invitée. »

« Je crois qu'elle préfère être seule. »

« Je le sais, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas bon pour elle. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se renferme. Maintenant plus que jamais elle a besoin de savoir que nous l'aimons et que rien de ce qu'elle a vecu ne nous fera l'abandonner. »

« Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille Digg, tu le sais, » s'offusqua Oliver.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais elle a besoin de le savoir. Imagine un peu ce qu'elle a vecue. Deux ans à être torturée sans jamais recevoir le moindre geste d'affection. Elle devait se sentir abandonnée, seule. Elle a vecu longtemps avec ce sentiment et il faudra du temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Et c'est là que tu dois intervenir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Oliver hocha la tête. Ce Digg venait de dire était vrai. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il ne la repoussait pas, qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas. Il avait également besoin de la voir, de s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, en vie et en sécurité.

Il s'éloigna vers le couloir qu'il traversa avant de s'arrêter devant une porte close. Felicity était de l'autre coté. Il hésita un moment. Il avait peur, il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Que craignait-il, qu'elle le rejette ? Qu'elle refuse de le voir ? Peut-être. Mais lui avait vraiment besoin de la voir. Alors il frappa.

Il entendit du bruit de l'autre coté de la porte, puis des pas s'approcher. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte. Il attendit un moment, dans l'espoir qu'elle ouvre. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il tourna le dos à la porte, s'y appuya et se laissa glisser au sol. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Felicity avait exactement la même position que lui.

« Felicity, je sais que tu ne veux voir personne pour le moment et je comprends. Je veux ce qui est le mieux pour toi. » Il s'arrêta un moment. Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire ou attendre d'être revenu ? Elle s'inquiéterait de son absence s'il ne lui disait pas. Mais elle risquait également de s'inquiéter s'il lui révélait la vérité sur ses intentions. Finalement, il prit sa décision. « Je vais m'absenter pendant quelques temps Felicity, mais je vais revenir. Je vais retrouver ceux qui t'ont fait ça et les faire payer. Et quand je reviendrais, je t'aiderais à aller mieux. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu redeviennes la femme que tu étais il y a deux ans. Et si ça n'arrive jamais, et bien je t'aiderais à devenir une nouvelle femme. »

Oliver se leva et commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Felicity se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

« N'y vas pas seul Oliver, je t'en pris n'y vas pas seul, » sanglota-t-elle a son oreille. « C'est trop dangereux et je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Je dois le faire Felicity. »

« Et tu le feras, mais pas seul. » Elle s'écarta afin de pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Tu veux m'aider à redevenir la femme que j'étais, et je veux bien que tu m'aide. Mais tu vas devoir me laissé t'aider à les coincer. »

« Felicity… »

« Tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide, » ajouta-t-elle en séchant ses larmes. « Et je vais t'aider. Nous allons le faire ensemble, comme nous aurions du le faire il y a deux ans. Cette fois, personne ne disparaitra, je ne laisserais pas une chose pareille arriver. »

Oliver la regarda un moment et sourit. Il y avait cette petite étincelle dans son regard, celle qu'il connaissait et aimait tant. Cette étincelle de défie. Et il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de ça pour redevenir celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle en avait besoin et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de le faire. Surtout pas lui. Et il n'avait aucune intention de la retenir.

Son équipe était de retour. Il savait qu'après les avoir arrêté, tout irait bien, ils iraient bien.

* * *

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N2** **: Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire le suivant au plus vite, mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas s'il me sera possible de poster la semaine prochaine, a cause du travail. Vous savez, je travail pas loin de 60h/semaine et je suis donc très fatiguée lorsque je suis de repos. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux car je sais que vous aimez cette fic et êtes impatients de lire la suite.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente journée.**

 _Sweety 08/04/2016_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** **: bonjour chers lecteurs. Je sais, vous m'en voulez terriblement de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Je dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire. J'ai quelque peu perdu ma motivation et surtout l'inspiration. Je travail sur ce chapitre depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire quoi que ce soit.**

 **Je viens enfin de le finir. Il est court et je m'en excuse. Je vais faire en sorte que le prochain soit plus long et arrive plus vite. Mon inspiration n'est pas encore tout à fait revenue mais je vais faire de mon mieux.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _Sweety_

* * *

 **Seule**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Assise devant son ordinateur pour la première fois en deux ans, Felicity sentit une vague de bonheur la traverser. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle pourrait de nouveau se trouver ici, a faire ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait là. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle était si heureuse. Elle était de retour chez elle, et elle allait combattre les hommes qui lui avaient fait tant de mal derrière ses ordinateurs, sans prendre aucun risque.

Elle pouvait sentir la présence d'Oliver derrière elle et elle se sentit bien, en sécurité. Il était là, il allait veiller sur elle et rien ne pourrait plus lui arriver. Si seulement.

Elle était consciente que ce n'était pas possible. En cherchant ceux qui les avaient séparée pendant deux ans, elle prenait le risque de perdre ce qu'elle venait juste de retrouver. Mais c'était un risque à prendre. Elle était prête à le prendre. Mais qu'en était-il d'Oliver ? Allait-il accepter de la perdre encore ?

La réponse était évidente. Non. S'il savait ce qu'elle risquait, il ne la laisserait jamais faire. Mais elle le devait. Tant de gens souffraient à cause de ces hommes. Pas seulement elle, mais tant d'autres femmes. Elle en connaissait certaines. Elles avaient vécues tant de choses ensembles. Elle le leur devait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle devait garder ce secret. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas en faire part à Oliver. Elle devrait faire son possible pour qu'il ne comprenne jamais ce qu'elle allait faire dans quelques minutes. Il lui en voudrait, elle en était certaine. Mais qu'elle autre choix avait-elle ?

Elle lui laisserait une lettre dans laquelle elle lui expliquerait tout. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui laissait une autre lettre avant de disparaitre de nouveau de sa vie. Mais elle le devait.

Oliver se tenait derrière Felicity. Il était si heureux de la revoir là où elle devait être. Pendant si longtemps il en avait rêvé. Il y avait des jours où il l'imaginait assise ici, derrière cet ordinateur à pianoter. Il en avait pleuré parfois. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là.

Mais aujourd'hui elle y était. Aujourd'hui elle était enfin de retour. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit exposée au danger, il ne voulait pas que ces hommes puissent de nouveau la faire souffrir. Elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore. Mais elle ne voulait pas plus rester cachée. C'est pourquoi ils avaient trouvés un compromis. Elle travaillerait depuis la camionnette. Ainsi, elle pourrait les aider sans prendre de risque.

S'il savait qu'elle l'avait manipulé. S'il savait qu'elle était revenue uniquement pour de nouveau disparaitre. Mais il ne le savait pas. Ou du moins il ne voulait pas savoir. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'imaginait pas du tout qu'il travaillerait avec la femme qu'il aimait pour la dernière fois.

Felicity sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle croisa le regard d'Oliver. Elle lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle voulait qu'il se rende compte a quel point elle avait mal. Si seulement elle pouvait lui parler, lui ouvrir son cœur et lui faire part de ses peurs et de ce qu'elle risquait. Mais non, elle devait être forte. Elle avait passé des mois à être esclaves de ces hommes, elle avait besoin de les arrêter une bonne fois pour toute.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Oliver en prenant place sur la seconde chaise, sa main glissant le long de son bras pour lui prendre la main.

« Oui, » mentit-elle. « Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien. »

« Tu es certaine que tu peux le faire ? Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Je le dois Oliver, 'ai fait une promesse et je dois la tenir, » expliqua-t-elle. Devant son regard curieux, elle continua. « Toutes ces femmes encore prisonnières de ces hommes. J'ai vécue avec elles, nous avons partagés tant de souffrances ensembles. Je dois les aider Oliver, je ne peux pas les abandonner. »

« Et je t'aiderais, » promit-il.

Il lui serra gentiment la mains, lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il en était certain. Mais ne sachant pas quoi, il préféra ne rien dire et attendre.

Oliver se leva pour allait s'entrainer, laissant Felicity retrouver ses marques. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à préparer avant de pouvoir passé a l'action.

 **-oooo-**

Digg observait ses amis. Lui aussi était heureux de retrouver Felicity. Ces deux années sans la jeune femme avaient si difficiles. Voir Oliver si triste jours après jours.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour aider son ami à surmonter la perte de la femme qu'il aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas la remplacer. Elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à ses yeux et il l'avait perdu.

Mais maintenant elle était là et il ferait son possible pour qu'elle reste avec eux. Il se doutait lui aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait que Felicity leur cachait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il trouverait.

Il ferait tout pour ses amis.

En l'observant, il remarqua tous les changements qui avaient eut lieu en Felicity. Elle n'était plus la même femme qu'elle était deux ans plus tôt. Elle n'avait plus cette petite étincelle dans le regard, elle n'avait plus ce jolie sourire sur le visage.

Maintenant il y avait de la noirceur dans ses yeux, une noirceur qu'elle s'était forcée à ressentir pour survivre. Il ne savait pas tout de ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais il avait une idée. La pauvre jeune femme ne redeviendrait peut-être jamais celle qu'elle était avant. Il en voulait à ces hommes pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Digg savait qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué pour Felicity. Oliver, si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, ne se doutait de rien. Le pauvre homme allait avoir un choc lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il se passait. Pour le moment, il pensait la protéger. Mais Digg se doutait que tout ce qu'Oliver pourrait faire ne la protégerait pas. Alors il le ferait. Il ne la laisserait pas disparaitre encore une fois, il ne la laisserait pas risquer sa vie.

 **-oooo-**

L'homme se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était inquiet, nerveux. Il savait qu'il risquait gros si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévues, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il l'avait perdu et ne savait pas où la chercher. Il devait absolument la retrouver avant que son patron ne se rende compte de sa disparition.

Cette femme avait beaucoup d'importance pour son patron, elle était la meilleure arme qu'ils aient eut depuis longtemps

De pensait que deux ans plus tôt elle avait été une autre victime de cet homme cruel et que maintenant elle était son arme. La pauvre femme avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour rester en vie et il l'admirait pour ça. Elle était forte, avait du caractère. Jamais encore il n'avait vu ça chez une des filles de Byron Sullivan.

L'homme était un redoutable homme d'affaire. Il avait commencé par le rachat d'entreprises en difficultés. Il s'était enrichit sur le malheur des autres. Petit à petit, il s'était diversifié. Son affaire allait pour le mieux. Mais il en voulait toujours plus et un jour il avait eut l'idée de se lancer dans la prostitution.

Il avait commencé par utiliser une des discothèques dont il était le propriétaire, avec seulement quelques filles volontaires pour commencer. Comme cela fonctionnait bien, il avait cherché plus de filles. Hélas, il était difficile de trouver des filles qui acceptaient de vendre leur corps pour recevoir peu en retour. Alors il avait commencé à kidnapper des jeunes filles des rues, celles dont personne ne s'inquiéterait de la disparition.

La jeune Felicity avait été une victime différente. Elle était l'ami d'Arrow, tout le monde le savait. Et c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle avait été enlevée.

Lui-même s'en voulait d'avoir été complice d'une telle chose, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait vecue. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas être intervenu. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il aurait du faire quelque chose. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Sa liberté et son corps lui avaient été voles. Puis, elle était devenue une arme entre les mains des hommes qu'elle détestait tant.

La savoir maintenant quelque part, enfin libre, lui faisait plaisir. Mais il craignait les représailles. Maintenant, elle pouvait faire payer tous ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir pendant si longtemps. Et il faisait partit de cette liste.

Il avait donc deux solutions : partir se cacher là où personne ne le trouverait ou tenter de réparer le mal qu'il avait fait en se joignant a Arrow.

* * *

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N2** **: et voilà pour ce chapitre. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps.**

 _Sweety 06/01/17_


End file.
